


Маленький венский вальс

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Aristocracy, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Post-War, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: 1814 год. Русская армия с триумфом возвращается из Парижа, и вместе с ней в Россию попадает Марио Фернандес - лидер португальских партизан, бежавший из французского плена и спасённый графом Денисом Черышевым. Став компаньоном графа, Марио учится выживать в блестящем и двуличном петербургском обществе, но только Денис знает, кого Марио пригласит на последний вальс.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 13





	Маленький венский вальс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Наконец-то я дописал самую первую АУ, которая у меня возникла по дарио. Вдохновлялся картиной "Расстрел повстанцев" Гойи, а ещё почему-то Лоркой и вальсами Легара, хотя они относятся к совсем другому историческому периоду.  
> Краткое описание самой АУшки со всеми персонажами, которые по большей части в сам фанфик не вошли: https://vk.com/gayfootball?w=wall-168407173_17172  
> Переводы на французский и португальский изобретал сам с помощью великого гугла, хотя языков не знаю. Любые замечания по матчасти, эпохе, стилистике, языкам готов выслушать в комментариях. Готов прислушаться к любым правкам, которые сделают этот фанфик лучше.
> 
> Моему солнышку, Боссу, который ждал эту АУшку 12 лет в Азкабане, и конфе творцов фрф, которой большое спасибо за тег #ВитяДопишиФанфикПожалуйста.  
> И да, больше дарио богу дарио.

_Есть три зеркала в венском зале,_

_где губам твоим вторят дали._

_Смерть играет на клавесине,_

_и танцующих красят синим,_

_и на слезы наводит глянец…_

_А над городом — тени пьяниц…_

_О, возьми этот вальс,_

_на руках умирающий танец._

_Федерико Гарсия Лорка_

Марио впервые пересекает порог дворца Белосельских-Белозерских, и Денис едва заметно улыбается, чувствуя себя довольным Пигмалионом, притаившимся в ожидании изумлённых вздохов толпы. Его Галатея — на голову выше всех в этом зале (кроме ротмистра Дзюбы, может быть), в бархатном фраке и накрахмаленной манишке, с кудрявыми волосами, которые ни один цирюльник так и не смог уложить. Марио Фернандес, герой Пиренейской войны — достойное приобретение для салона княгини, и Денис всячески постарался, чтобы бывший корабельный плотник, лишь недавно получивший титул барона де Сан-Каэтану, сейчас не уступал цвету петербургской аристократии. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

— Monsieur le comte, — в глазах княгини Белосельской-Белозерской искрится лукавство, столь привычное вечно юному сердцу сорокалетней кокетки, — отчего же Вы так долго мучили и томили нас? Мы все гадали, какое же заморское чудовище Вы прячете в пещере Али-Бабы, и что я вижу? что Ваше чудовище прелестно! Вы совершили тяжкое преступление, скрывая его от нас, mon cher Denis, — она шутливо погрозила пальчиком. Денис вежливо склонил голову:

— Виноват, ma princesse, и раскаиваюсь в этом. Чем мне искупить свою вину?

Она рассмеялась — заливистым, ещё молодым смехом.

— Ах, мой мальчик, и как мне не простить Вас сию же минуту? Но нет, я должна быть к Вам строга, и прощу Вас, только если Вы представите мне Вашего друга лично. Он не говорит по-французски?

— Нет. Только португальский и испанский.

— Весьма прискорбно, — покачала головой княгиня. — Ну что ж, придётся положиться на Ваш талант переводчика, мой дорогой граф.

Денис оглянулся — и только сейчас осознал, что оставил своего друга в крайне неловком положении, у самых дверей, где все смотрели на него, иные — даже в лорнеты, как на диковинное животное, по странной случайности забредшее из странствующего зверинца в княжеский дворец. Марио затравленно оглядывался по сторонам, ища Дениса в толпе, отчаянно надеясь на его поддержку — в конце концов, это был его первый выход в высший свет, раньше он знал только бедность и войну, и, пожалуй, на войне ему было бы даже легче. Там он хотя бы понимал, что нужно делать, он _мог хоть что-то сделать_ , как требовала его деятельная, мятежная натура; но что он мог сейчас? Только улыбаться всем подряд, в сотый раз неуклюже повторяя непроизносимое «здрав-ствуй-те, су-да-ры-ня» и не понимая почти ни слова из того, что говорили ему в ответ.

Денис пришёл на помощь как раз вовремя — осторожно коснулся его руки, ободряюще улыбнулся; и Марио в ответ просиял той светлой, широкой улыбкой, какой улыбается лишь простой деревенский люд, да малые дети — самого Дениса от этой улыбки отучили ещё во младенчестве строгие гувернёры, но рядом с Марио он будто научился ей снова.

— Пойдём, — сказал он тихо на испанском, мягко, но настойчиво взяв Марио за руку. — Я должен представить тебя хозяйке дома.

***

_— Il a abdiqué! Il a abdiqué!..  
_

_Они прибыли в Париж одиннадцатого апреля — адъютант маршала Сульта и конвойные с пленником, особо опасным, раз было приказано доставить его в столицу, пусть адъютант и ворчал, что его можно было бы расстрелять триста раз по пути. Или не расстрелять — много чести тратить пули; повесить на суку — и все церемонии. Но что поделать, если дела Империи плохи, и для поднятия боевого духа парижанам нужно увидеть хоть чью-то голову на пиках? Лидер тех ужасных, диких португальских партизан, которого не могли поймать шесть лет и лишь сейчас схватили под Тулузой — отличная кандидатура, не так ли?  
_

_Марио уже успел выучить одно слово по-французски — это вечное «буже-туа», непременно вместе с грубым толчком в спину; он знал, что конвойные торопились, но станешь тут «буже-туа», если тебе не удосужились даже раздобыть новую обувь взамен изношенной. Он и без слов понимал, просто кожей чувствовал, что и адъютант, и конвойные мечтают размозжить ему голову о ближайший камень, но боятся. Хотят показать власть, но понимают же, что он и таким, жалким, раненым, пленённым, всё же ответит ударом на удар. И, может быть, они и правы, потому что Марио ненавидит их так же сильно, как и они его, всеми фибрами своей души ненавидит извергов, разоряющих деревни.  
_

_Марио и у себя в отряде с такими расправлялся без промедления. Только там у него были полномочия, была возможность хотя бы среди верных ему людей искоренить это зло. А здесь он ничего не мог сделать — только идти, не прося ни о чём и не жалуясь, лишь бы не дать конвойным повода поглумиться в очередной раз.  
_

_Париж казался Марио сплошь каменным и серым, над неправдоподобно широкими улицами висели низкие тучи, и лишь многоцветье знамён оживляло мерную поступь фасадов; внизу же, шумя и толкаясь, волновалось людское море. Марио не понимал почти ни слова, разве что «Наполеон» и «Пари», но чувствовал какую-то тревогу, витающую в воздухе — по напряжённым лицам и торопливым движениям, по тому, как вмиг растерял всю свою спесь самодовольный, обычно краснолицый адъютант, когда ему удалось разглядеть знамя на флагштоке.  
_

_— L'Empereur a abdiqué… — прошептал он, резко бледнея.  
_

_— Il a abdiqué! Il a abdiqué! — подхватила, словно эхо, толпа; кто-то радовался, кто-то плакал…  
_

_Марио оглянулся — конвойные тоже задрали головы и смотрели на развевающийся флаг, будто не веря; что-то щёлкнуло вдруг в его голове, и он со всей силы боднул одного локтем, другого лбом, сам едва не взвыв от резкой боли в переносице, и без того сломанной ружейным прикладом, и бросился вперёд, не ведая куда, наперерез толпе и проезжающим каретам.  
_

_Хотелось просто бежать, забывая про раны. Бежать и дышать свободой.  
_

_Череп прошила какая-то тупая, невнятная боль — в первую секунду Марио её почти и не чувствовал даже; он оступился, покатился по скользкой мостовой, и словно все каменные здания Парижа рухнули на него разом. «Добьют», — коротко мелькнуло в голове; клочками вспоминалась старая молитва Деве Марии, которую он столько раз повторял про себя на поле боя. Марио казалось, что он весь расколот надвое, и с каждой секундой просто дышать, просто существовать становилось всё больнее — так, что, Господи, скорей бы уже добили.  
_

_Рядом, буквально в паре шагов, взметнулся столб пыли, сквозь шум пробился странный крик, вроде «тпру» — лошадь?..  
_

_Марио уже почти не шевелился, когда его коснулись чьи-то руки.  
_

_—_ Живой, _— раздалось на незнакомом языке где-то совсем рядом, почти над ухом, —_ слава Богу… Врача! Матвейка, врача!..

***

_— Скоро придёт в сознание, но выживет или нет — я точно сказать не могу, — врач сокрушённо покачал головой, вглядываясь в лицо человека, мирно спящего на койке, такое безмятежное, словно это не он сейчас находится на грани между жизнью и смертью. — Ему сейчас нужен уход и полный покой. Вы примерно до какого времени пробудете в Париже, граф?_

_— Могу остаться хоть до конца лета, если в этом будет необходимость. Капитан Акинфеев не станет мне препятствовать._

_Врач кивнул, поспешно собирая вещи._

_— Хотелось бы уточнить по поводу расходов на лечение… — как бы невзначай заметил он уже на пороге, и Денис без особых раздумий протянул ему пачку банкнот._

_— Не извольте беспокоиться на этот счёт, — произнёс он, и врач, воспрявший духом от столь невиданной щедрости, быстро ретировался, пожелав на прощание хорошего дня._

_Человек на койке вдруг резко повернул голову и застонал от боли, и Денис, не помня себя, тут же бросился к нему и взял за руку. Почему-то это всегда волшебным образом действовало на раненого, он тут же успокаивался и засыпал снова, будто чувствуя, что рядом есть кто-то, готовый заботиться о нём, кто-то… свой. Денис и правда уже считал его «своим», едва ли не членом семьи или лучшим другом, при том, что раненый до сих пор не очнулся, и им пока не выпадало даже возможности поговорить — ещё никогда в голову молодого графа Черышева не приходило большего вздора, и отчего-то ему был по сердцу этот вздор._

_Он любил приходить сюда и сидеть подолгу, вглядываясь в черты раненого, прекрасные, несмотря на бледность, и гадая, кем на самом деле может быть этот человек — португалец, судя по надписи «Deus te abençoe» на его маленьком серебряном кресте. По полку ходила сплетня, будто это был едва ли не сам Марио Фернандес, — о пропавшем герое из далёкой Бразилии, который сражался бок о бок с самим Веллингтоном и которому уже посмертно даровала дворянский титул португальская королева, уже и в Париже слагали легенды, — но Денис этим слухам почему-то не верил. Марио Фернандес представлялся ему огромным мужчиной лет сорока, суровым, полудиким и нелюдимым, — уж точно не молодым юношей, с которого впору писать картины._

_— Pai Nosso que estais nos céus, — донёсся до него слабый голос, и Денис замер, ловя взглядом каждое движение бледных пересохших губ, каждое дрожание ресниц._

_— Santificado seja o Vosso nome, venha a nós o Vosso Reino, seja feita a vossa vontade assim na Terra como no Céu…_

_Раньше он слышал только отдельные слова, сказанные в бреду; сейчас же раненый бормотал «Отче наш» наизусть, не запнувшись ни разу, и Денису хотелось броситься за врачом, привести его обратно и спросить, что происходит — становится ли раненому хуже, бредит ли он сильнее, или, наоборот, наконец-то приходит в себя._

_— Сеньор, — осторожно заговорил Денис на испанском, который португалец, по идее, должен был понять, — сеньор, Вы слышите меня?_

_Раненый задрожал мелкой дрожью и открыл наконец глаза — огромные и печальные, как у загнанной лани._

_— Я… умер? — произнёс он, растерянно глядя куда-то в пустоту. — Конечно, умер. Странно, так похоже на лазарет… — он перевёл взгляд на Дениса, всё ещё державшего его за руку. — А Вы ангел, да? Очень приятно, меня Марио зовут, — и вдруг улыбнулся так светло и безмятежно, что уже Денис растерялся в ответ. — Хотя… вот я глупый, Вы ведь уже и так всё знаете, правда? Только подождите меня забирать, прошу, дайте мне ещё минутку, я за друзей помолиться не успел…_

_«А фамилия — Фернандес, не иначе», — подумалось вдруг Денису; сразу представилось, как развеселятся Миранчуки, узнав о таком совпадении, как поморщится Кутепов, не веря, как ротмистр Дзюба превратит это в полковой анекдот, а граф Смолов в облагороженном виде будет рассказывать его дамам в Петербурге._

_— Не беспокойтесь, сеньор… Марио. У Вас будет достаточно времени помолиться за всех, за кого Вы сочтёте нужным. Вы живы, и опасаться за Вашу жизнь нет никаких оснований, — он улыбнулся в ответ — жизнь при дворе и в кругу дипломатов научила его мастерски кривить душой. — И до ангела, увы, мне очень далеко. Граф Черышев, к Вашим услугам._

_Марио наморщил лоб, пытаясь запомнить трудную русскую фамилию._

_— Че-ри…_

_— Че-ры-шев, — терпеливо, по слогам повторил Денис._

_— Че… я обязательно научусь её выговаривать, обещаю. Я у Вас в неоплатном долгу — это ведь Вы спасли меня? — Марио почему-то даже не сомневался в этом. — Те французы… надеюсь, Вы не пострадали из-за них?_

_Денис осторожно поправил ему подушки и вновь улыбнулся, на этот раз — искренне._

_— Не беспокойтесь. Они бросились врассыпную, не успев добить Вас, едва увидели нашу конницу на улицах Парижа, и, думаю, сейчас им точно не до Вас. Война закончилась, Марио. Наполеон отрёкся от престола._

_Марио со вздохом облегчения откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза._

_— Неисповедимы пути Твои, Господи, — прошептал он, невольно расплываясь в улыбке._

***

— Вы слышали последние новости, mon cher? У нашего бедного Alexandre крупные неприятности, — Денис слушал княгиню вполуха, не сводя взгляда с Марио, танцующего с Лизеттой Воронцовой польку на другом конце зала — получалось неуклюже, но в целом неплохо для человека, который учился этому всего два месяца, а не с детства.

— Александр? — переспросил он рассеянно.

— Oui, le pauvre Kokorin. На прошлой неделе он в Аглицком клубе крупно проигрался какому-то чиновнику, и тот, забрав выигрыш, начал насмехаться над ним и оскорблять его честь. Alexandre потребовал сатисфакции, но получил отказ и, вспылив, ударил чиновника стулом. Тот пожаловался в высшие инстанции, и что теперь будет — неизвестно, не дай Господь, ссылка!..

Денис нахмурился.

— Я нанесу ему визит в ближайшее время. Если нужны средства — помогу непременно, — ответил он коротко. Саша Кокорин был его другом, они воевали вместе, и у Саши был дар попадать в неприятности — даже на войне он был тяжело ранен в одном из первых сражений. Конечно, чаще всего виною всем бедам было его собственное безрассудство вкупе с фатальным невезением, но ссылка… Сибирь… это было слишком ужасно, и Саша не заслуживал такой судьбы, каким бы глупцом он ни был.

— Вы так благородны, — восхитилась княгиня; Денис чувствовал, что от её придыхания у него уже начинает болеть голова. — Я могу и не пережить, если граф Кокорин покинет столицу, такая потеря, такая потеря! Зато о нём сейчас говорит весь Петербург, Вяземский написал прелестную эпиграмму…

Денис вновь отвлёкся, чтобы не слышать её щебетания. Страшно, когда твой друг попадает в беду, но ещё страшнее — когда об этом начинает судачить высший свет. Проще было смотреть на Марио, на то, как он смешно танцует и улыбается, к большому удовольствию дам — Денис не понаслышке знал, как весело танцевать с ним, так весело, как ни с одной светской дамой не бывает, даже несмотря на опасность, что этот бразильский медведь вот-вот тебе отдавит ноги.

Даже как-то… странно было думать, что Марио танцует — и не с ним.

— Как тебе бал? — спросил он, подойдя к Марио после польки; тот раскраснелся, байронические кудри прилипли ко лбу — глаз не отвести.

— Непривычно, — признался Марио, потупившись. — Немного неловко, я почти не понимаю, что мне говорят — ну, кроме простых приглашений. Зато здесь очень красиво, — торопливо проговорил он, будто извиняясь. — Не знаешь, что тут изображено на потолке? Тоже из твоего любимого Овидия? У меня просто все сюжеты смешались в голове…

Денис рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, после польки и у меня в голове Овидий смешается с Феокритом. Когда ты потолок-то успел разглядеть?

— Когда пытался вспомнить, как по-русски будет «простите, но я уже пригласил княжну Куракину на кадриль».

Денис вздрогнул.

— Ты… пригласил княжну Куракину? — переспросил он. Перед глазами одна за другой всплывали картины той жизни, ещё до войны, когда его помолвка с Мари Куракиной считалась делом решённым, главным образом со слов родителей, горячо приветствовавших этот брак; сам Денис тогда питал к княжне Куракиной лёгкую склонность, но не более, и дело не шло дальше стишков в её альбоме и редких приглашений на мазурку. А потом пришла война, чувства к Куракиной рассеялись, как дым, если они вообще были, и в последние месяцы Денис даже не вспоминал о ней — смешно сказать, но даже Марио он сейчас любил больше, чем её.

— Дени, я обидел тебя? — спросил Марио с такой неподдельной тревогой, что Денис был готов простить ему что угодно, даже если бы он вздумал танцевать с Куракиной хоть все танцы подряд.

— Нисколько, мой родной. Хотя жаль, что тебе приходится приглашать на кадриль каких-то княжон, а не меня, — пошутил Денис, и пусть это звучало хоть трижды двусмысленно — всё равно испанский здесь никто не понимал.

Только Марио, кажется, было не до смеха.

— Да, жаль, — ответил он, чуть помедлив. — Если бы можно было, я бы, как в Фомине, танцевал только с тобой или, в крайнем случае, с мосье Трике.

Он ушёл, не дождавшись ответа. Денис не знал, что и думать; он рассеянно кивнул графине Ростопчиной, позволив вписать в carnet de bal его имя, и встал напротив неё на первую фигуру, но мысли его то и дело возвращались к одному лишь Марио, которого, кажется, кто-то из дам опять обозвал медведем — а он лишь весело рассмеялся в ответ.

***

_— Шаг! Плие! Смена рук! Затем напра-во! — В визгливом голосе мосье Трике иногда слышались армейские нотки, и Марио казалось, будто он снова на поле боя. — Мягче, мягче, plus tendre, вы не в Гатчине!_

_— В Гатчине? — с ужаснейшим, ещё хуже, чем у мосье Трике, акцентом переспросил Марио, старательно повторяя движения; тот не успел ничего ответить — Марио, оступившись, вновь отдавил ему ногу, и на него градом посыпалась французская брань; ругался, к слову, почтенный мосье Трике не менее изощрённо, чем конвойные маршала Сульта._

_— Заново, imbécile! Пока фигуру не выучишь — на обед не пущу! — оглушительно завизжал он, и Марио, улыбаясь, встал на исходную позицию. Его уроки танцев чертовски забавляли — а вот несчастный француз, тративший на него все нервы, каждый раз после этих уроков отводил душу в кабаке._

_Но давать уроки не прекращал. То ли ему за это хорошо платили, то ли научить этого дурня танцевать было для него уже делом принципа, — а может быть, и то, и другое сразу._

_— Зачем же так жестоко, monsieur? — раздался насмешливый голос со стороны двери. — Между прочим, Лукинична будет смертельно оскорблена, если мы не отведаем её божественной стерляжьей ухи._

_Денис подошёл к нему и встал в позицию напротив; он был чуть взмокшим после фехтования и настолько красивым, просто невозможно красивым в своей белой рубашке, сверкавшей в полуденном свете, что все фигуры контрданса, которые так старательно пытался вбить в бестолковую голову Марио бедный мосье Трике, забылись тут же._

_— Думаю, дело пойдёт быстрее, если я буду переводить с испанского и помогать, — он ослепительно улыбнулся; Дениса тоже веселило, как мосье Трике оскорблённо вскидывал подбородок и поджимал губы. Проще всего было верить, что Денис приходит сюда, просто чтобы повеселиться и, может быть, объяснить какие-то сложные вещи — Марио, конечно, уже приноровился немного к ломаному русскому мосье Трике, но всё равно, он и в чистом-то русском понимал через два слова третье._

_Впрочем, какие ещё могут быть разумные причины, да и неразумные тоже, право? В конце концов, Марио не блестящая светская дама, чтобы вызывать у Дениса какие-то иные чувства._

_— Как насчёт того, чтобы повторить вальс? — спросил Денис и шагнул вперёд к Марио, не сводя с него глаз — можно было бы решить, что влюблённых, но нет, Денис был для этого слишком безгрешен._

_— Опять вальс?! Votre Grâce, он простейшие шаги контрданса не может запомнить! — вновь взвился мосье Трике, ничего не понимая — и слава Богу._

_— Контрданс уходит в прошлое, как говорят. А вальс, — Денис стоял уже почти вплотную к Марио, так, что чувствовалось его дыхание, — в Европе как раз входит в моду._

_Мосье Трике, смирившись с неизбежным, принялся отсчитывать ритм — раз, два, три, раз, два, три, — и Денис мягким, но настойчивым движением увлёк его за собой, так, что Марио не смог бы сопротивляться, даже если бы захотел. И было уже всё равно, попадают они в ритм или не попадают, наверное, они уже нарушили его раз двадцать, но разве это сейчас имело хоть какое-то значение?.._

_Для всех это была подготовка к петербургскому сезону, не более; танцы, пение, начитанность и умение вести себя в свете были в буквальном смысле вопросом выживания, поэтому Денис с Марио вечерами читали античных авторов — Денис открывал их для себя заново, а Марио не уставал поражаться тому, насколько, оказывается, интересно читать книги, — разбирали правила этикета и учили наизусть народные песни из пыльного сборника Трутовского, откопанного в недрах домашней библиотеки. Только чем дальше, тем сильнее в душе Марио начинало что-то ныть, как застарелая рана, при мысли, что в Петербурге ему придётся приглашать на кадриль каких-то посторонних дам и толковать об Ювенале не с надёжным, верным, добрым Денисом, а с кем-то другим._

_Марио умел обманывать себя и утешать всякой чушью — иначе и не сохранишь здравый рассудок за шесть лет войны. И сейчас он старался думать не о петербургском сезоне, а о том, что все эти уроки — это возможность проводить сейчас с Денисом больше времени. В конце концов, если посмотреть правде в глаза, он ради этого и согласился, не так ли?_

_Только Денис ни в коем случае не должен был знать об этих странных, греховных мыслях в его голове. Денис не должен был знать о том, что Марио каждую ночь засыпал с его именем на устах._

_А Бог, на которого Марио так привык уповать, в этот раз помогать ему даже не собирался._

***

Марио уже почти перестал отвлекаться на подозрительные взгляды из-за лорнетов и даже начал находить какое-то удовольствие в своём положении. Ему не нужно было развлекать дам светской беседой — у него, по крайней мере, была извинительная причина не блистать красноречием; ему было позволено хотя бы иногда отходить в сторону, просто наблюдая, как за столами обсуждают политику, и как граф Smoloff — так, правильно? — в очередной раз проигрывает в «фараона» своё саратовское имение. Он так и провёл большую часть времени, стоя в сторонке, думая, наблюдая, и лишь иногда возвращаюсь к танцующим по знаку Дениса, которого он мгновенно выхватывал взглядом в толпе — и понимал всё без слов, будто между ними существовала какая-то особенная связь. Впрочем… почему «будто»? Разве не правильно, что Денис, научивший его всему, давший ему право на новую жизнь, — блестящую жизнь, — сейчас выступал в роли незримого распорядителя бала, личного, только для него?..

И всё же Марио чувствовал себя неловко почти всё время. Ему то и дело казалось, что всё не так, что он танцует в сравнении с другими ужасно, наступая партнёршам на ноги и вызывая у дам насмешки; ему было стыдно, что он не может без перевода Дениса вести занимательную беседу, да и знает, по правде говоря, не так много, чтобы хоть кому-то показаться интересным — не потчевать же утончённых дам рассказами о простецких нравах жителей бразильской деревни Сан-Каэтану, или правдивыми историями о войне, от которых и стойкому человеку сделалось бы дурно? Марио старался быть учтивым и чутким — пододвинуть вазочку с цукатами, подарить подходящий цветок, вежливо покивать, подать чашечку кофе, — но всё равно не мог избежать конфузов; или же ему просто казалось, что, раз г-жа N. заметила, с какой неловкостью он подал ей цветок ириса, то, значит, он осрамил на весь Петербург и самого себя, и Дениса, доверием которого он был благословлён столь щедро.

Денис, проходя, успел ему шепнуть, чтобы он пригласил на ужин хозяйку дома; это было бы наилучшим решением для всех — княгиня Белосельская-Белозерская была к нему благосклонна и простила бы ему все огрехи; он уже направился было к ней, но остановился, поймав на себе взгляд блестящих тёмных глаз. Он уже знал эту девушку — именно её он пригласил на первую кадриль, по незнанию, по глупости, просто потому, что она, как ему показалась, очень хотела танцевать именно с ним. Если бы он тогда знал, что княжна Куракина считалась почти невестой Дениса в глазах общества, он бы, наверное, отказал ей — или нет? разве в бальных правилах не говорилось, что не подобает благородному мужчине оставлять разочарованной даму?

Он остановился и с поклоном подал ей руку; её нежное личико осветилось улыбкой — и на душе у Марио кошки заскребли с удвоенной силой. Денис, поймав его взгляд, лишь улыбнулся в ответ и направился к княгине, оставив ему возможность подвести Куракину к столу и сесть с ней рядом; и Марио не мог понять — то ли Денис прощал ему этот поступок, то ли искусно делал вид.

— Вы не могли бы рассказать мне немного о Бразилии, monsieur?

Марио вздрогнул, уже одним этим нарушив все предписанные правила — кавалер должен быть уверенным в себе, галантным и внимательным к даме всё время, а он, отвлекшись на мрачные мысли, совсем об этом забыл и выдал своё волнение. Княжна в ответ очаровательно улыбнулась, стрельнув глазками из-под длинных ресниц, и чем дольше они сидели друг напротив друга, тем больше Марио казалось, — он и во время танца это почувствовал, — что она _уже сейчас_ беззастенчиво пользуется обаянием невинности, которая лишь в первую секунду не кажется притворной.

Он тяжело вздохнул и попытался в ответ изобразить улыбку — любой знаток светского этикета поставил бы ему за эту улыбку низший балл.

— Я не говорю, — выдавил он, надеясь, что ему простится хотя бы акцент, — я по-португальски говорю…

Она любезно улыбнулась и начала щебетать о чём-то, поддерживая _лишь видимость_ диалога и неудержимо напоминая княгиню Белосельскую-Белозерскую в эту минуту. Возможно, до войны она действительно была естественна и прекрасна — может быть, тогда она и понравилась Денису, потому что сейчас, когда её манеры всё больше и больше выдавали в ней записную кокетку, воспитанную высшим обществом по его странным правилам, Марио искренне не понимал, что Денис мог в ней найти. И если Денис действительно любил её, — а ревнивое глупое сердце ни на секунду об этом не умолкало, — то что он тогда нашёл в Марио, зачем нянчился с ним до сих пор?..

Ужин тянулся невыносимо долго — Марио всё это время натянуто улыбался княжне, что-то вставляя невпопад и в душе уже считая минуты. Ему казалось, что скучнее него собеседника и не придумать; но это ему и было нужно — он просто не мог отплатить Денису чёрной неблагодарностью за своё спасение, и, если княжна Куракина и испытывала к нему какую-то склонность поначалу, он хотя бы самому себе мог признаться честно, что ничем и никак не поощрял её чувств. Его руку вдруг щекотнуло лёгким прикосновением; он поднял глаза — княжна кокетливо скрыла личико за веером, из-за которого выглядывали лишь лукавые глаза; подняв руку, он увидел в ней яркий, похожий на большую фиолетовую ромашку цветок — и нахмурился, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить его название.

 _Гербера,_ — прозвучало вдруг в его голове голосом Дениса, вместе с которым он учил язык цветов целую неделю. — _«Один твой взгляд утешит меня»._

Успокоившаяся было совесть заговорила снова; Марио клял себя за то, что довёл до такого неловкого и глупого положения. И к Денису не обратишься — мало ли, как он мог это воспринять, в конце концов, в глазах высшего света она почти его невеста; и напрямую не откажешь — Марио не хотелось разбивать сердце девушке, делать её несчастной, ещё руки на себя наложит, не дай Господь.

Он зажмурился, пытаясь пустить свои мысли в нужное русло, взвешивая все «за» и «против», как на войне. Отказать княжне в любом случае придётся — это факт. Во-первых, они не равны по положению, и порочить её — бесчестно; во-вторых, это возлюбленная Дениса, и рисковать её репутацией значит обречь на несчастья обоих; в-третьих, Марио и сам любил совсем не её. Однако нужно было сделать это как-то дипломатично, чтобы не ранить её слишком сильно — да ещё и на русском, при том, что Марио и на португальском-то не Цицерон…

Он повертел в руках злосчастную герберу, внимательно рассматривая крупные ярко-жёлтые тычинки — и тут его осенило. Осторожно наклонившись к бутоньерке на муслиновом платье, он приколол к ней маленькую веточку, усыпанную белыми душистыми цветками.

Жасмин. Предложение дружбы вместо любви.

***

Английские часы в углу пробили полночь. Марио тепло улыбнулся, раскланиваясь с хозяйкой дома, слегка запыхавшейся после галопа; княгиня была к нему на удивление милосердна, словно понимала все его чувства, и не насмешничала над его неуклюжей манерой танцевать — даже похвалила, сказав, что в столь короткий срок он научился очень многому, и что в его неопытности есть un peu de charme. Оставался лишь большой котильон — последний и самый долгий танец, который нужно было как-то выдержать, чудом, не иначе, потому что Марио слишком устал. Этот бал забрал у него слишком много душевных сил.

Распорядитель объявил небольшой перерыв, давая танцующим немного передохнуть перед котильоном, и Марио вышел на балкон, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и привести в порядок расстроенные мысли. Итальянский сад всё ещё сиял праздничными огнями, и десятки слуг следили, чтобы огонь с гирлянд не перекинулся на ветви самшита; по аллеям неспешно прогуливались дамы в муслиновых платьях, словно не чувствуя первых сентябрьских холодов.

— Ах, милая, неужели тебя настолько разочаровал l'héros brésilien? — Марио вздрогнул, услышав незнакомый жеманный голос. Точно так же его называла при представлении княгиня; неужели… обсуждали его?..

— Поверьте мне, maman, он хорош лишь внешностью и статью, — голос второй дамы был ему знаком, но теперь в нём не оставалось и малой доли той нежности — лишь холодность расчётливого дельца.

Марио замер, надеясь, что дамы не обернутся. Они стояли внизу, достаточно близко — он слышал каждое слово и мог отчётливо разглядеть и знакомые фестоны на бледно-розовой сетке, и злополучную ветку жасмина, которая теперь украшала бархатный спенсер.

Только бы не обернулись.

— Для байронического героя он слишком добродетелен, и в его молчании нет никакой загадки, — продолжала княжна Куракина всё тем же холодным тоном. — Деревенская простота, лишённая всякого обаяния. Если бы не титул и слава героя войны, я бы предпочла видеть его облачённым в ливрею. Княгине следует быть более осмотрительной в выборе развлечений.

Её мать покачала головой.

— И юный граф тратит на него столько времени, пренебрегая свадебным вопросом, который был бы выгоден обоим семействам?

Княжна прикрыла глаза изящной ладошкой, словно она была готова вот-вот расплакаться.

— Боюсь, моё положение ещё более бедственно, чем мы предполагаем. Я наблюдала за ними весь бал и видела, как холодны они были не только со мной, но и со всеми дамами в зале. Мама, это не просто _бразильский каприз_ — увы, я подозреваю иное…

— Дорогая, об этом негоже говорить приличной девушке, нас могут услышать! — всполошилась Куракина-старшая. Княжна обернулась — Марио, к счастью, успел вовремя скрыться за портьерой.

— Никого нет, — тихо сказала она матери. — Мы можем отойти в беседку и поговорить откровенно о нашем несчастье. Главное, чтобы об этом не узнал отец — он может вспылить, а я не хочу скандала…

Марио тихо, как мышка, прошмыгнул в зал, где уже начинали собираться на котильон; но мысли его были далеки от танцев. Он лишь отчасти понял, о чём говорили дамы в саду, но этого хватало, чтобы вновь разболелось сердце, и мерзкий голосок в голове, не замолкавший весь вечер, вновь напомнил, что он здесь посмешище, он здесь не на своём месте, он просто позорится, не в состоянии оправдать доверие Дениса, что титул — это ошибка, что _его здесь быть не должно_. Он не мог понять, как у княжны получалось так искусно притворяться, что он в её склонность почти поверил, — он мучился совестью весь вечер, чёрт возьми! — при том, что на самом деле он произвёл на неё самое дурное впечатление. Настолько дурное, что теперь, по всей видимости, весь петербургский свет будет воспринимать его как скучнейшего человека, лишь по случайности оказавшегося среди них — и, может быть, лучше так, чем быть для всех просто развлечением?

— Вот Вы где, monsieur, — княгиня Белосельская-Белозерская возникла рядом, словно из ниоткуда, и улыбнулась ему, стараясь ничем не выдать, как она устала за вечер, хотя ей-то уж точно едва хватало сил. Он улыбнулся и поклонился ей, жестом приглашая на первую фигуру котильона — уж лучше её, чем кого-нибудь другого.

***

Марио пришёл, как всегда, поздно ночью, когда слуги уже уснули — в ночном халате, со свечой и грелкой, чуть заметно ёжась от сквозняков. Денис молча подвинулся; Марио положил вторую грелку ему под перину, но сам ложиться не стал — отсел на край кровати и уставился в окно, о чём-то напряжённо думая.

Денис осторожно подполз к нему со спины, накинул на него одеяло, прижался крепко. Марио сидел, сгорбившись и не поднимая глаз, словно придавленный грузом тяжёлых мыслей, от которых он просто не знал, куда деться; казалось, ему было совестно за то, что он существует, за то, что он имеет наглость беззастенчиво пользоваться своим шансом на новую жизнь вместо того, чтобы благообразно умереть девять месяцев назад в грязном парижском трактире. Никто не решался заговорить, и Дениса это молчание напрягало; в карете Марио сказал, что ему очень понравился его первый бал; что не так, что случилось?

— Дени, — Марио первым нарушил тишину, — я ведь правильно помню, что мы идём к Куракиным завтра?

— Да. Я, кстати, сказал княгине Куракиной, что ты прекрасно поёшь русские песни, — отозвался Денис, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна протеста. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось отменить этот визит, но сегодня вечером княгиня дала ему понять, что смертельно обижена тем, что Денис не посетил их прежде, чем представить Марио у Белосельских-Белозерских на балу. Он надеялся, что за время войны Куракины уже оставили связанные с ним марьяжные планы; слишком уж ясно он сегодня видел, как юная девушка, поразившая его своей простотой, непохожестью на других и детским ещё интересом к естественным наукам, за два года утратила всё, что когда-то его привлекало. Он не винил её за это — Мари Куракина была умна и поэтому делала ровно то, что ей выгодно; он винил лишь общество, непримиримо суровое к тем, кто не похож на остальных, глупое общество, что учит людей быть лицемерами и _казаться,_ а не _быть_.

Марио вздрогнул.

— Дени, — он повернулся, и в его тёмных глазах читалась решимость, — я не буду для них петь. Пока я не научился достаточно хорошо говорить на русском — не могу. Я извинюсь лично, сам составлю извинение, со словарём, но петь не буду.

Денис посмотрел на него с недоумением. Марио чувствовал, что подводит его со страшной силой — в конце концов, они тратили время, готовились, учили, — но ему казалось, что, если бы он согласился петь, он подвёл бы Дениса ещё сильнее; строгое общество осудило бы обоих. В Сан-Каэтану он действительно был в пении одним из лучших, он, сколько себя помнил, всю жизнь пел в церковной капелле — сначала в хоре мальчиков, потом во взрослом хоре; его всегда просили запевать народные песни, и вообще в деревне он слыл весельчаком — потом война всё выжгла. Да и Денис был в восторге от его голоса и говорил, что народные песни в его исполнении звучали как настоящее искусство, несмотря на акцент, но…

Высшее петербургское общество не было к нему благосклонно — теперь он это прекрасно знал. И то, что Денис ему охотно прощал, _они_ бы не простили.

— Но никто же не требует от тебя, чтобы ты пел на русском, как на родном, этому невозможно научиться за несколько месяцев, — попытался Денис убедить его в последний раз, уже заранее чувствуя, что это бесполезно. Он уже дважды пытался отговорить Марио от безумных затей, и оба раза безуспешно — в первый раз Марио вместо того, чтобы позвать подмогу, сам спас крепостного мальчика из полыньи и слёг с лихорадкой, а во второй сам поймал на месте преступления нечистого на руку приказчика, и вместе с уважением Черышева-старшего заработал шрам на виске.

Марио вздохнул.

— Если ты думаешь, что я испугался, то вовсе нет. Я готов спеть им, если ты скажешь, что это необходимо, просто… я не хочу давать лишний повод поднять нас на смех. Не хочу доставлять им такого удовольствия. Твоя репутация не должна страдать из-за моих ошибок, а я… я ведь человек, а не учёная моська. Я не хочу быть просто развлечением для них, понимаешь? Я такой же человек, как и они.

Денис редко видел Марио настолько напряжённым и злым. Обычно Марио становился таким, когда речь заходила о французах или о нечистой на руку дворне, и Денис не понимал, что произошло, пока он не видел, что заставило Марио, редко думающего о других плохо, так рассердиться на первом же балу.

— Так, — он развернул Марио за плечи к себе, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — давай ты просто расскажешь мне, что случилось, ладно?

Марио вновь опустил глаза, видимо, по привычке раскладывая всё по полочкам и думая, как лучше поступить — Денис изучил его слишком хорошо.

— Я не хочу называть имён, — проговорил он медленно, надеясь, что Денис никого конкретного не заподозрит, — но я не привык к тому, что мне могут мило улыбаться и оказывать знаки внимания, а через пять минут за глаза отзываться дурно, называть «плохим развлечением», как будто я не человек, а вещь, и подозревать нас обоих во всех смертных грехах… и особенно, как я понял, — в содомии.

Он поднял взгляд, думая, что Денис будет рвать и метать вместе с ним, но тот… улыбался.

— Ты так переживаешь, что меня могут обвинить в содомском грехе?

— Да. И что я буду этому причиной.

Улыбка Дениса стала ещё шире.

— Тебя послушать, так я безгрешен, — он потянулся, чтобы заправить Марио за ухо мешавшийся локон.

— Ты спас мне жизнь и сделал для меня столько доброго, что я до сих пор не знаю, как отплатить тебе за это, — Марио перехватил его руку и крепко сжал, — и ты ещё удивляешься, почему ты стал для меня едва ли не личным Богом?!

Он был почти уверен, что Денис на такое признание разозлится, начнёт кричать, выгонит его с кровати, что хрупкое доверие, которым он так дорожил, в одночасье рухнет; но он уже не мог сдерживаться — слишком долго он таил в сердце и это проклятое чувство, и огромную, смертельную вину. Да, он боготворил Дениса Черышева, он был готов пожертвовать для него всем — даже собственной солдатской честью, кроме которой ему было, в общем-то, и нечего терять.

Он весь напрягся, как сжатая пружина, ожидая бури — но ответом ему был лишь мягкий смех.

— Солнце, — он вздрогнул; его никто ещё так не называл, кроме мамы, — послушай, ты ни в чём ни перед кем не виноват, и передо мной особенно. Меня подозревают уже давно, и не без оснований. Наверное, ты разочаруешься в моей безгрешности, но я был с мужчинами, я любил мужчин — с кем в кадетском корпусе не бывало?..

Денису тоже это признание давалось с трудом. Теперь он казался самому себе грязным грешником на фоне Марио, который был так отчаянно ему предан, который с уважением относился ко всем слугам и даже им старался помочь, который даже в партизанской войне сумел каким-то образом сохранить свою благородную душу, и, даже обучаясь светским манерам, всегда оставался собой.

— Дени, это всего лишь прошлое, и ты останешься для меня самым особенным и дорогим человеком на свете, неважно, с кем ты был раньше — с мужчинами, с женщинами или с кем-то ещё, — губы Марио дрогнули в горькой улыбке. — Тем более, ты всё равно любишь княжну Куракину…

— Я? Княжну Куракину? Марио, с чего ты вообще так решил?!

Марио уставился на него так, будто ему только что открыли Америку, не иначе, — и вдруг расхохотался в голос.

— А я-то, дурак, весь бал провёл в угрызениях совести! Я думал, что расстрою дружбу с тобой, если отвечу на её знаки внимания…

— Нет, я ревновал, конечно, — сварливо заметил Денис и, дождавшись, пока Марио вновь вытаращит на него глаза (надо же хоть на секунду насладиться эффектом), скромно добавил: — Но не её.

Судя по неровным пунцовым пятнам на скулах, Марио уже начинал кое-что понимать — просто пока боялся верить.

— Это глупо, — он обхватил голову руками, нервно поправил непослушные кудряшки.

— Очень глупо.

— И неосмотрительно.

— Весьма, — подтвердил Денис, вновь беря его за руку. — Но что мне оставалось делать, если за весь бал меня так ни разу и не пригласил тот, с кем я больше всего хотел бы танцевать?

Марио встал с кровати и улыбнулся Денису той самой улыбкой, от которой казалось, будто за окном уже забрезжило солнце, хотя до рассвета было ещё далеко.

— Тогда я приглашаю тебя на маленький венский вальс, — сказал он, протягивая Денису руку. — Ты же сам говорил, что контрданс уже выходит из моды. А вальс, — он уверенно положил руку Денису на талию, — вальс, говорят, даже в Бразилии чрезвычайно популярен…

_Я люблю, я люблю, мое чудо,_

_я люблю тебя вечно и всюду,_

_и на крыше, где детство мне снится,_

_и когда ты поднимешь ресницы,_

_а за ними, в серебряной стуже, —_

_старой Венгрии звезды пастушьи_

_и ягнята и лилии льда…_

_О, возьми этот вальс,_

_этот вальс «Я люблю навсегда»._

**Author's Note:**

> *Кривые переводы моего авторства на языки, которые я не знаю:
> 
> Il a abdiqué! (фр.) - Он отрёкся!  
> bouge-toi (фр.) - пошевеливайся  
> Deus te abençoe (порт.) - Спаси и сохрани  
> Oui, le pauvre Kokorin (фр.) - Да, бедный Кокорин  
> plus tendre (фр.) - нежнее  
> Votre Grâce (фр.) - Ваша Светлость  
> un peu de charme (фр.) - некоторое очарование  
> l'héros brésilien (фр.) - бразильский герой


End file.
